


"to sleep, perchance to dream"

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [27]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 Return 0, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: “To die, to sleep – to sleep, perchance to dream – ay, there’s the rub, for in this sleep of death what dreams may come…”(Hamlet)
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	"to sleep, perchance to dream"

**Author's Note:**

> _“To die, to sleep – to sleep, perchance to dream – ay, there’s the rub, for in this sleep of death what dreams may come…”_ (Hamlet)

Harold buried his face in the warmth of John’s neck, breathing deeply, nuzzling lazily. _Home_. He tightened his arm around John’s waist bringing him closer. Usually, John was the big spoon - forever protecting Harold, even in sleep. But not today!

Snuggling closer, Harold wanted to stay wrapped around John and spend the day in bed. But, duty called. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and moved to give John a kiss when reality rushed in. And he remembered everything about the rooftop battle and the aftermath. Harold wasn’t hugging John. And he never would again.

Harold clutched John’s pillow and sobbed.


End file.
